A corps perdus, coeur retrouvés
by kazuza
Summary: C'est dans la chaleur de deux corps brulants que se retrouvent deux cœurs glacés.


**Auteur : **Kazuza (avec l'aide des remarques astucieuses de Shynou et Lady que je vous aime )

**Warning** : Bon d'après shynou Fei et Asami sont OOC mais d'après Lady non, donc je met léger ooc XD, AR (réalité alternative), LEMON (parce que si y'a pas de sexe dans une fic viewfinder ça fait ooc mdr. Je plaisante bien sûr, surtout que dans la partie de viewfinder où on voit un potentiel Asami/Feilong eh bah, on regrette vraiment qu'il y en ait pas de sexe lol)! Vous êtes prévenu !

**Chronologie** : J'ai commencer cette fic à l'époque du chap 10 aussi ce one shot débute Après le chap 10 de naked truth

Je pars du principe que Fei a gentiment rendu aki et que personne ne l'a « encore » enlever ; Asami et lui on eut le même genre de discution et le même baiser et son repartie frustré chacun de leur côté. En gros je zappe Mikail parce qu'il me saoule lol XD

Yoh c'est fait tabasser la tête, mais il a été gentiment rendu aussi parce que Tao a plaider pour sa vie mais les subordonnés de Fei Long le croit mort.

**A corps perdus, cœurs retrouvés.**

**Tokyô, Akasaka, Ritz-Carlton Tokyô.**

Asami soupira et tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur son jeune amant endormi.

Du balcon ou il s'était installé pour fumer, il pouvait clairement voir Takaba remuer dans son sommeil, les draps épousant à la perfection les courbes de son corps à chacun de ses mouvement, le rendant aussi désirable endormi qu'éveillé.

Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine que le jeune homme lui avait été rendu.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le photographe lui tombe dans les bras avec reconnaissance mais tout de même, la réaction extrêmement mitigé d'Akihito, entre joie de le revoir en vie et d'être de retour chez lui et une espèce d'amertume dont il n'avait pas été capable de définir la provenance, l'avait prit au dépourvu.

Cela ne l'aurait pas déranger en tant normal, il aimait qu'on le surprenne et rien ne le divertissait plus que de pousser Takaba à se soumettre à lui, mais après une semaine, il en était toujours au même point.

Le garçon se laissait toujours fondre dans ses bras, mais une certaine distance c'était créé entre eux et il devait admettre que cela le gênait.

Depuis le début de toute cette affaire, il avait du accepter le fait qu' Akihito était peut-être un peu plus qu'un simple jouet à ses yeux.

Son amant, purement et simplement.

Asami ne l'avait pas vraiment harceler pour avoir des détails sur ses aventures à Hong-kong, Yoh lui ayant déjà fait d'excellent exposé, mais il était étonné de la façon dont le jeune homme éludait tout ce qui avait de près ou de loin un rapport avec cela.

Il paraissait parfois soucieux et tourmenté, à mille lieux du Akihito débordant de morgue et d'énergie qui avait séduit l'homme d'affaire.

Le traumatisme était sans doute plus profond qu'il ne l'avait auparavant cru.

Il avait beau sans cesse taquiné l'intéressé avec cela, lui-même oubliait parfois que Takaba n'était qu'un gosse.

Songeur, Asami écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consommée et revint à l'intérieur.

Assis au bord du lit, il contempla un instant le jeune photographe endormi.

Comme si il avait sentit le regard de l'homme sur lui, Akihito ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Asami ?

- Oui.

- Tu es venu me chercher ? Murmura le jeune homme encore à moitié endormi en s'accrochant désespérément à la robe de chambre du ténébreux homme d'affaire.

- C'est toi qui revenu à moi, lui chuchota le brun en ébouriffant tendrement la chevelure claire du garçon.

S'il avait eut un chiot, cela n'aurait pas été bien différent songea t'il avec amusement.

Bien sûr, un humain était un bien meilleur choix, il y avait tellement de chose passionnante à faire avec.

Il s'apprêtait à passer sa main sous les draps pour s'occuper de l'érection matinale de son adorable chiot mais ce retint au dernier moment.

Pourtant à présent parfaitement réveillé, Takaba paraissait toujours un peu perdu.

Il n'avait pas lâché la manche de son peignoir.

- Takaba ?

- ...

- Un mauvais rêve ?

- Pas vraiment…

De nouveau ce mutisme qui agaçait tant Asami.

Lui qui avait toujours été capable de lire en Akihito comme dans un livre ouvert voila qu'il se retrouvait incapable de déchiffrer la moindre de ses expressions.

Qu'avait t'il bien put ce passer à Hong Kong pour que le jeune homme change ainsi ?

Prenant possessivement le menton de son jeune amant d'une main, l'attirant contre lui de l'autre, il le somma de son habituelle voix froide et détachée de lui parler de son rêve.

Et c'est moi le gosse, ronchonna le jeune homme en s'enfouissant tout de même dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'homme.

- Parle…

- Je pense à Fei Long, parfois… souvent même…

Voila qui était inattendu.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as le mal du pays, se moqua t'il en en caressant vigoureusement la chevelure du garçon.

La réponse emportée qu'il espérait ne se fit pas attendre.

- C'est le Japon mon pays !!

- C'est bien que tu le saches, je commençais à penser que tu l'avais oublié…

Akihito leva des yeux grave vers lui.

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te parler, tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux. C'est impossible d'avoir une conversation normale avec toi.

Cela sonnait comme un reproche et Asami n'aima pas ça.

- Parce qu'avec lui tu en avais ?

Akihito soupira.

Une moquerie, encore.

Lassé, il songea à abandonné la partie et à ce recoucher, mais au lieu de ça il demanda gravement :

- Tu as vraiment tué sa famille ?

C'était vraiment direct comme approche mais au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être efficace.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Asami, il vit une vague lueur de surprise dans ses yeux.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Yoh.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Le jeune homme explosa.

- Ca me regarde pas !! CA ME REGARDE PAS ?! Non mais tu te FOUS DE MOI ?! J'ai été enlevé et torturé à cause de « ce truc qui me regarde pas » ! Je crois que j'ai au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi !

Akihito s'en serait taper la tête contre le mur.

Sa langue bien pendue lui avait plus d'une fois causé des problèmes et malgré cela, il n'avait jamais réussi à faire avec.

Plus d'une fois, il avait dit des choses pour les regretter l'instant d'après, il ne le niait pas.

Il marchait au coup de sang et le savait très bien, c'était dans sa nature.

Le regard froid d'Asami sur lui le fit frissonner comme toujours, mais pour une fois, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir parler.

Il commençait à en avoir marre d'être traiter comme un enfant, un animal de compagnie ou pire, comme une pute.

Fei Long avait surement un gros paquet de défaut, mais Akihito ne pouvait pas lui retirer le fait qu'il lui avait toujours dit la vérité sans détour.

Asami était si secret et si distant.

Leur relation était bien loin de celle que le jeune photographe aurait voulut partager.

Mais son séjour à Hong-Kong lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était vain d'espérer autre chose d'Asami.

Il devait le prendre comme il était, avec ces défauts (trop nombreux au goût du jeune homme) et ses qualités.

Cependant à ce sujet il ne cèderait rien.

Bien qu'il avait eut énormément de mal à l'admettre, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence :

Fei Long n'était pas le salopard insensible et cruel qu'il avait cru au départ, bien au contraire.

Tao ne lui avait pas mentit.

C'était juste un rôle, une armure que l'homme c'était construit pour pouvoir vivre dans ce monde de mafieux dans lequel il avait grandit.

Sa sensibilité, sa douceur et sa gentillesse, il avait put les sentir, les voir.

C'était peut-être qu'il était justement trop sensible pour ce monde dans lequel il vivait.

Trop sensible et si seul.

Akihito ressentait cette solitude si profondément qu'il ne pouvait ce sortir l'homme de la tête.

Le visage faussement amusé de Fei Long, le jour de son départ et les larmes de Tao lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il ne faiblit pas devant les prunelles glacer de son amant et soutint son regard malgré sa peur.

- Non.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Sursauta le photographe tandis qu'Asami se rallongeait nonchalamment sur le lit allumant au passage une énième cigarette.

- Gamin.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je sui très sér…

- Je n'ai pas tué le père de Fei Long.

Akihito se rassit sur le lit, un peu perplexe devant cette réponse donné si facilement.

- Mais alors pourquoi est ce qu'il croit que c'est toi ?

L'homme laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

- Tu ne me demandes pas si je dis la vérité, tu ne mets pas en doute ma parole ? C'est à cause de ce genre de comportement que je te dis que tu n'es qu'un gamin.

- Tait toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ! S'exclama Akihito, tout de même un peu vexé de sa propre naïveté.

Avec du recul, il était évident qu'Asami devait être capable de mentir comme un arracheur de dent, mais pourtant, tout comme Fei Long, il ne lui avait jamais caché la vérité ostentatoirement.

Quand il avait quelque chose à dire, même si cela arrivait rarement, il parlait sans détour.

Le jeune photographe ne voyait aucune raison de mettre en doute sa parole et le lui dit.

- Je vois, répondit simplement le Yakusa en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier poser sur la table de nuit.

- Alors explique moi …

Il l'interrompit.

- Tu es trop curieux, et tu sais déjà le mal que la curiosité peut faire non ?

- J'ai besoin de comprendre ! Hurla soudain Akihito, à bout de nerf, en se jetant littéralement hors du lit pour aller se rhabiller.

- Tu fuis ? Se moqua le yakusa, sans faire un pas pour le retenir.

Le jeune homme sembla geler sur place.

Le dos tourné, à moitié habiller, il parut différent aux yeux de l'homme.

Plus grand peut être, ou plus imposant.

Plus fort ou plus mature, il ne savait pas.

Mais à cet instant il eut peur.

La peur était un sentiment qui lui était assez étranger, même s'il l'avait déjà bien souvent expérimenter dans sa jeunesse, malgré tout, il n'avait jamais imaginer que ce soit une personne comme Akihito qui le provoque.

Akihito n'était pas en train de lui échappé.

Il lui avait déjà échappé.

Une montée de ressentiment envers Fei-Long étreignit son cœur avant de se dissiper.

Le jeune mafieu n'avait fait qu'accélérer ce qui devait arriver un jour à l'autre.

Akihito réclamait son indépendance, une solide et réelle indépendance.

Et non pas l'illusion de liberté qu'il lui avait jusqu'ici accorder.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, un air froid qu'il ne lui connaissait pas plaqué sur le visage.

Un frisson parcoura le corps d'Asami.

Il ne pouvait plus rester dans l'immobilité. Plus maintenant. Pas alors qu'il commençait à voir l'ombre de Fei Long grandirent dans les yeux d'Akihito.

Il y avait sept ans, il avait perdu ce qui était important à ses yeux, par peur peut être ou par lâcheté, il ne savait plus.

Il s'était bien trop appliqué à oublier.

A présent le même schéma de haine menaçait de reprendre vie à travers Akihito et il n'était plus près à laisser échapper ce qui lui appartenait.

Il était plus que temps de réparer ce qu'il avait brisé.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet.

- je sais.

- Alors arrête de me traiter comme TEL !

- Ne crie pas.

- Je crierais si je veux ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça !

Des larmes douloureuses coulaient à présent sur les joues du jeune homme qui les essuya d'un geste rageur avant d'attraper son tee-shirt pour le remettre et quitter au plus vite cet endroit.

Il se sentait si honteux, si ridicule.

Désespérément enfantin.

Pas étonnant qu'Asami le méprise et pense qu'il pouvait faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait.

Incapable de supporter un peu plus le poids du regard de son amant, il courut dans l'entrée, enfila sa veste et ses chaussures à la hâte.

Une main ferme le retint alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour s'enfuir.

- Lâche MOI ! Hurla t'il en frappant Asami partout ou il pouvait l'atteindre.

Evidemment il doutait sérieusement d'être capable de blesser de mafieux, mais à cet instant il avait besoin d'un exutoire pour toute sa colère et sa souffrance.

Le contre coup de l'affaire Hong kong devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer, et l'attitude inchangé d'Asami ajoutait à son désarroi.

- A… Asami, brouilla soudain le jeune homme alors que le yakusa venait de le ramener contre son torse dans une attitude toute protectrice, tellement différente du Asami qu'il connaissait.

- Ne croit pas ça… Ta gentillesse et ton courage, je les connais Murmura tranquillement le brun, Alors ne croit pas que tu n'es rien. C'est faux.

Akihito s'en voulu alors de se laisser tomber dans les bras d'Asami, de céder. Mais il se sentait si fatigué, si troublé. Il n'en pouvait plus de se méfier de tous.

Il avait tant espéré ces mots de la bouche d'Asami.

- Menteur…

- N'as-tu pas juste dit il y a deux minutes à peine que tu croyais en mes paroles ?

- ...

- Gamin.

Piqué, le jeune journaliste le repoussa vivement pour le foudroyer du regard.

Asami fut soulager de voir que ses prunelles avaient perdu cette dureté inconnue et était redevenu passionné et vivante.

Plus jamais il ne voulait voir des yeux si beaux comme ceux de Fei Long jadis devenir aussi froids et mort.

- Je m'en vais ! L'informa Akihito en attrapant son manteau avec une effronterie non dissimulé.

L'homme d'affaire se contenta d'un de ses petits sourires en coin et le regarda filer, sachant fort bien que ce ne serait jamais loin de lui.

Il ne le permettrait pas.

Mais en attendant, il avait quelque petite chose à régler.

Avec son passé.

Il retourna dans le luxueux salon de la chambre d'hôtel et décrocha le téléphone.

Il avait des billets d'avion à réserver.

* * *

**Tokyô, Akasaka.**

* * *

Akihito traversait les rues en courant, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Un sentiment nouveau de liberté le traversait, au même titre que le vent qui embrassait son corps dans sa course.

Asami l'avait dit.

Il avait enfin dit ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre.

Il n'était pas un jouet, il était... Il était une personne importante.

Et même s'il avait encore de grande ambition, le simple fait d'être reconnu par un homme comme Asami était déjà une chose si immense et brillante que son coeur n'en pouvait plus de félicité.

Pourtant une ombre planait au dessus de ce bonheur.

Cette histoire avec Fei Long. Non il ne pouvait pas oublier le leader des triades et il ne le pourrait sûrement jamais. Hélas les viols n'en étaient pas la seule cause. Asami avait loué son bon coeur et sa compassion, mais lui même regrettait parfois d'être ainsi fait.

Malgré tout il sentait au fond de lui que tout le blâme n'était pas à mettre sur le jeune chinois.

Une personne qui pouvait se montrer si tendre et prévenante envers un enfant ne pouvait pas avoir un mauvais fond.

D'une certaine manière, Asami l'avait plus ou moins conduit à la folie, volontairement ou non, et c'était lui qui avait dû en payer le prix.

Pourtant, il voulait aider Fei Long, peut être pour exorciser ses propres démons, ou tout simplement parce qu'il savait aussi que l'esprit d'Asami ne serait jamais totalement libre temps que leur histoire resterait ainsi en suspend.

Et il se sentait de moins en moins enclin à partager le mafieu même s'il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'Asami lui resterait à tout jamais fidèle.

De plus s'il arrivait quelque chose à Fei Long dieu seul savait ce qui adviendrait de Tao.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Takaba n'avait pas l'habitude de répondre quand le numéro affiché était inconnu, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu, pourtant à peine sa conscience avait t'elle formuler cette remarque que sa curiosité l'avait déjà poussé à décrocher.

- Ne dites pas mon nom, vous êtes seul ?

- Eh ?!

- Takaba.

- Oui.

- Bien, Vous êtes dehors ?

- Oui, tu peux parler…

- Asami-sama a demandé à Hisashi de lui trouver des billets d'avion pour Hong Kong. Vous savez quelque chose à propos de ça ?

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tout ça va encore mal finir ? Soupira le jeune homme en s'arrêtant dans une ruelle à l'écart pour pouvoir parler plus aisément.

- ...

- Tu veux prévenir Fei Long ?

- ...

- Tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée ! Si les hommes de Fei Long apprennent que tu es vivant tu…

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est important.

- Il aura aussi des ennuis, souligna Akihito en triturant nerveusement la boucle de son sac.

- ...

- Tu veux que je le prévienne hein ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger. Asami-sama ne me le pardonnerait pas.

- ...

- ...

- Je sais !

- .. ?

- Je vais téléphoner à Tao !

- Tabaka ?

- Oui j'ai son numéro de portable, et non je ne te dirais pas comment je l'ai eut.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas encore en contact avec Fei Long-sama ?

- Et si c'était le cas ? Tu me dénoncerais ? Répliqua vivement le jeune homme.

- ... Je serais le plus mal placé pour cela.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Moi non plus je ne veux pas que ça dégénère encore entre eux. Autant pour Asami que pour lui.

- ... Merci.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard, Hong Kong, Sai Wan, Ritz Carlton Hong Kong.**

* * *

Il observa un moment la silhouette profondément endormie comme il avait aimé le faire sept ans plus tôt.

Le sommeil qui apaisait tous les tourments, même les plus lourds, donnait au visage du chinois une expression totalement détendu et presque sereine. Angélique pourrait se dire un homme quelconque, ne connaissant pas Fei Long. Même Asami s'était au début laisser abuser par la grâce androgyne du jeune leader.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au alentour. Un chambre d'hôtel de luxe banal.

Etrangement, il n'avait pas été très difficile de retrouver le leader du Baishe.

Ses contacts dans la région lui avait indiqué qu'il était sur une grosse affaire avec la mafia italienne, en particulier avec l'un de leur leader, Sergio Landelli qui semblait avoir une fascination toute particulière à son égard, ce qui avait pousser le jeune homme à quitter sa maison actuelle pour aller vivre dans le Ritz-Carlton Hong Kong.

Cela amusait toujours le Yakusa de voir l'effet de Fei Long sur les autres hommes.

Il n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie, sachant secrètement au fond de lui que le jeune homme ne cèderait jamais à aucun d'entre eux. Il lui appartenait corps et âme.

Les triades étant en ébullition à cause de la présence de représentant d'une mafia étrangère sur leur sol, il avait pu aisément se faufiler entre les mailles de l'énorme filet qui protégeait l'un de leur leader.

Un détail accrocha son regard alors qu'il scannait la chambre à la recherche d'éventuel danger.

Des médicaments et un verre sur la table de chevet. A vue de nez, Asami aurait parié pour des quelconques somnifères.

« Pas très prudent » songea t'il avec une certaine amertume. Le Fei Long qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais couru un tel risque, surtout seul dans…

- Ton petit jeu a assez duré tu ne crois pas ? Déclara t'il tranquillement, mais d'un ton plus paternaliste qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il était ridicule de demander au jeune homme de ne plus le considérer comme un substitue paternel quand son propre comportement l'y poussait immanquablement.

Mais que ce soit pour Fei Long ou pour Akihito, il avait toujours eut des difficultés à les voir comme des hommes.

Où peut être était ce qu'il ne voulait pas les voir autrement que comme des enfants.

Fragile et dépendant. Dépendant de lui bien sûr.

Il alluma une cigarette.

« J'ai encore un gros travail à faire sur moi-même » Songea t'il avait auto dérision, un petit sourire moqueur apparaissant brièvement au coin de ses lèvres.

Un petit rire brisa définitivement la quiétude de la pièce et le leader du Baishe roula sur lui-même pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit, visiblement parfaitement réveillé.

Malgré la pénombre, Asami pouvait voir l'expression moqueuse de son visage et il dû serrer les poings pour ne pas s'avancer vers cette créature présomptueuse et trompeuse pour la battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ou bien…

- C'est tout toi Asami, tu commences des choses et tu ne les finis pas.

L'ironie et le sous entendu ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il était à présent certain que Fei Long avait été prévenu de sa visite.

- Yoh ?

- Oh ? Lui aussi tu le gardes attaché au pied de ton lit ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargie un peu plus tandis que les envies de meurtre d'Asami faisait de même. Cependant le yakusa n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rentrer dans le jeu de provocation de Fei Long. Que le leader du Baishe le veuille ou non, il était temps de faire table rase du passé.

Une bonne fois pour toute.

Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Asami avait bien trop de respect et d'affection pour le souvenir des sentiments qu'il avait jadis eut pour le jeune homme pour relever des bravades enfantines sur un coup de tête et risquer de raviver encore un peu plus la haine qui existait entre eux.

Et contrairement au jeune homme, il n'était plus un gamin, depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Parfois il se sentait si vieux que cela en était presque insupportable.

- Que crois-tu pouvoir accomplir en me mettant en colère Fei Long ?

- Je te retourne la question. A moins que tu ne sois venu simplement pour mettre fin à mes jours.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne te tuerais pas, sauf si tu m'y obliges. Si je te voulais mort, tu le serais … depuis longtemps.

Un rictus de haine pure déforma soudain le beau visage et dans cette atmosphère lourde de haine et de noirceur, Asami le distingua avec bien plus de précision qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Voila. Il l'avait enfin en face de lui. Le résultat d'une blessure non soigné. Une haine qui telle la gangrène avait envahi chaque partie de l'âme du jeune homme jusqu'à la putréfier.

Asami souhaita alors de tout cœur qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour le soigner.

- Tu m'as déjà tuer Asami, gronda le leader du Baishe sans même prendre la peine de se lever. Tu l'as fait quand tu as tué mon père et mon frère. Tu l'as fait quand tu as permis à cet homme de me tirer dessus! Maintenant tu vas payer !

Le yakuza qui avait sentit la tension monter suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir prévoir une quelconque action de ce genre, n'esquiva cependant pas le jeune homme et se laissa tomber sur le sol, Fei Long a cheval sur lui, ses mains fines mais puissante appliquant une pression qui flirtait entre le désagréable et le douloureux autour de son cou.

Il ne chercha pas à ce dégager. La haine était présente, aussi vivace que jadis, mais la volonté de donner la mort non.

Et il l'avait bien trop souvent expérimenté pour ne pas en être certain.

Contrairement à tout ce que pouvait dire Fei Long, ou à ce dont il voulait se convaincre, il ne désirait pas sa mort.

La vengeance était un plaisir stérile.

Le sentiments d'intense satisfaction qu'elle amenait se dissipait à l'instant même ou le coeur de l'offenseur cessait de battre, ça aussi il le savait et Fei Long tout autant que lui.

Aussi sûrement que cette haine qu'il nourrissait en son sein depuis sept ans, son désir envers lui parcourait ses veines comme une lave en fusion, détruisant tout ce qui n'était pas envie et colère sur son passage.

Même l'amour.

Il n'était pourtant pas homme à croire en l'amour. C'était un sentiment imprévisible et fatiguant, basé avant tout sur des charges d'hormones que leur corps faible et stupide dispensait à tort et à travers. La volonté était la clé pour contrôler ce sentiment bien trop surestimé.

Il préférait se concentrer sur des choses plus matérielles, plus véritables.

Le corps d'Akihito, son sourire, ses colères, sa voix.

Le désir et la force. Voilà des choses concrètes, auquel on pouvait se fier.

Akihito satisfaisait le désir de son corps et il le lui rendait en le protégeant de toute sa force.

Une situation idéale.

Et en regardant le beau visage crispé par la haine de celui qui avait sûrement été son premier amour, il se rendait compte que combien il avait été jeune et naïf d'avoir à l'époque tout juste espéré pouvoir passé au delà de cela.

Après que la mort ait détruit tout ce qui était ou aurait pu être beau entre eux, il était rentré au Japon, blessé et amer. Malgré tout il n'avait pas pu abandonné le jeune homme et avait envoyer Yoh pour le protéger, en se convainquant lui même qu'il ne faisait que placer un espion auprès d'un potentiel rival.

En rencontrant Akihito, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à montrer ses sentiments véritables, comme il avait fait l'erreur de le faire la première fois.

Malgré tous ses efforts pourtant, l'ombre de Fei Long était apparut dans ses yeux.

Et il avait alors éprouvé le besoin presque viscéral de revoir le chinois et de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Juste quelque chose.

Où peut être était ce juste le souvenir de sa peau.

Finalement les mains du jeune homme se détachèrent et il se laissa tomber sur son torse, mentalement épuisé.

- Ce n'était pas toi, n'est ce pas?

Il ne répondit pas, laissant le silence les envelopper doucement. Ses mains se levèrent malgré lui et restèrent un instant en suspend au dessus du dos de Fei Long, là ou reposait ses long cheveux qu'il avait tant aimer caressé avant de retomber mollement.

Il ne jouerait plus au papa.

Il voulait atteindre l'homme, celui qui se cachait derrière l'enfant. Celui qui n'attendait qu'un geste de lui pour être libéré et prendre son envol.

Oh combien il désirait cet homme là.

- Répond...

La voix était basse et fatigué. A peine plus qu'un murmure.

Il s'apercevait pour la première fois depuis son entré dans la pièce, de l'état de fatigue émotionnelle et physique du leader du baishe. La pâleur de sa peau et les cernes sous ses yeux ne trompaient pas. Son attitude soudainement passive encore moins.

Il savait qu'Akihito avait réussi à craquer une partie de ce mur que le jeune homme avait construit autour de ses sentiments et qui ne laissait passer que la colère et la haine. C'était le pouvoir du photographe.

Sa compassion et sa bonté toute naturelle qui le rendait si chaleureux et attachant...Addictif.

Oui il le savait aussi certainement que Fei Long, qui se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec une carapace craquelé et n'était peut être plus capable de se porter lui-même. L'enfant n'en était pas capable en tout cas. Mais si la carapace se rompait…

Il savait comment, mais les chances que Fei Long l'autorise à un tel acte étaient bien mince, et dans cette affaire, la force brute réduirait certes en miette le mur mais aussi ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il ne pouvait pas permettre cela.

Pourtant Asami ne pouvait pas non plus s'autoriser à prendre le rôle du père. Il souhaitait posséder et dominer le jeune homme, mais pas par des moyens aussi vil. Les gens qu'il avait chéris étaient sacrés. C'était là le peu de sens moral que la vie lui avait laissé.

Une frustration presque douloureuse monta en lui.

Il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans une impasse.

Et comme toujours quand il se sentait dépasser par les évènements, il décida d'attaquer.

- Qui crois tu tromper en te montrant si pitoyable ? A moins que tu ne cherches à me séduire ? Un comportement bien féminin ne devrait pourtant pas m'étonner venant de….

Une sorte de soulagement le parcourut en même temps que la douleur quand il reçu pour réponse une volée de coup.

Il ne voulait pas d'une poupée cassée et sans âme.

Plutôt la haine que l'indifférence.

Toujours.

Asami attrapa le chinois par la nuque et le releva violemment avant de l'envoyer bouler sur le lit, sans pouvoir toute fois éviter un puissant coup de genou qui lui coupa le souffle durant un instant.

Ils se firent face sans rien dire, lui debout et Fei long, pantelant, assis au milieu du lit.

La chasse l'avait affamé et il se sentait tout à fait comme de prendre le jeune homme avec ou sans son consentement, bien que la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux et la sourde douleur dans son abdomen lui indiquait que cela serait peut être moins facile qu'avec Akihito.

La victoire étant pour l'attaquant il prit le pas sur le leader du Baishe et le plaqua sur le lit, évitant de justesse un nouveau coup de genou.

Il lui tordit vigoureusement le bras et le coinça sous lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cessé de se débattre, récoltant au passage une morsure et quelques bleus.

Finalement Fei Long sembla s'épuiser et se laissa retomber sur le lit, à bout de souffle.

Il leva alors la main vers le beau visage pour le dégager des mèches folles qui l'encombraient, mais le chinois rejeta la tête en arrière avec un grognement mécontent.

- Je ne te forcerais pas. Tout comme je ne l'ai pas fait, il y a sept ans. Déclara tranquillement Asami, en desserrant légèrement sa prise, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur son visage.

Le jeune homme leva de nouveau ses yeux fatigués vers lui et murmura :

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne me veux pas autant que Akihito ? Si c'est ça alors rentre chez toi. Ne me prend pas le peu de fierté qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Le yakuza secoua la tête avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

- ...

- Je te voulais… Je te veux encore aujourd'hui… Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer au papa et à la maman. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Fei Long. Tu n'es plus un enfant.

Ces dernières paroles sortir le jeune homme de son hébétude et se rua sur Asami, les entrainant encore une fois au sol.

- Je t'interdis de salir la mémoire de mon père ! Espèce de…

- Tss, ton père encore…

Il encaissa le coup de poing avec un certain stoïcisme, malgré la douleur qui fusa dans sa pommette gauche. Fei Long n'avait pas seulement gagné en maîtrise, mais aussi en force. Etrangement, cette constatation fit courir quelques étincelles de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Il découvrait un autre Fei Long, différent de la créature magnifique mais passive et effrayé par ses sentiments qu'il avait connu.

Un homme. Un adulte.

Finalement, peut être qu'il prendrait bien plus de plaisir durant ce passage obligé qu'il ne l'avait préalablement pensé.

Il les aimait farouche et fort et Fei Long était tout cela. En addition au souvenir de l'affection qu'il lui avait porté, il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pourrait pas juste être capable de lui faire l'amour, mais qu'il en avait aussi terriblement envie.

Il pouvait lire dans le regard ardent du chinois, une demande qui n'était plus celle de l'affection et de la tendresse qu'on pouvait exiger d'un parent. Le seul feu de la passion y brillait.

Déjà Fei Long dévorait sa bouche de baiser affamé, perdant la maîtrise de lui-même comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis sept ans. Mais Asami n'était pas n'importe quel homme.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il possèderait toujours les clés de son âme, car il était le premier. Il l'avait connu fragile.

Sûrement était ce pour ça que leur relation serait toujours teintée de violence et de haine de la part du chinois. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais égaux.

Il avait beau être aussi fort qu' Asami, avoir autant d'argent et de pouvoir, une seule de ses caresses suffisait à ouvrir sa carapace, le laissant nu et fragile devant un homme qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Le ridiculiser.

Il lui cèderait toujours. Et aurait toujours honte de cela.

Une honte totalement insupportable et pourtant c'était avec frénésie qu'il parcourait à présent sa gorge et son torse, arrachant tout ce qui gênait ne serait ce qu'un peu sa progression, ne laissant que des lambeau de tissus, des suçons et des morsures brûlantes ou des ligne de griffure sanglante.

Etrangement, Asami, sans vraiment se montrer inintéressé ou passif, restait très calme et ne rendait à ses gestes agressifs que de légère caresse, des pressions suggestives qui le guidaient la ou l'homme souhaitait être toucher.

A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta dans le cou du japonais, respirant son parfum, mélange de sueur et de tabac, ajouter à quelque chose de typiquement Asami qu'il n'aurait su décrire mais qui le mettait immanquablement dans un état proche de l'ébriété.

Ses lèvres se posèrent au creux de son oreille et il murmura :

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser jouer les professeurs ? Tu ne veux pas être mon papa mais tu te comportes comme tel, tu me prends pour un imbécile n'est ce pas ?

- Suis je percé à jour Fei Long? Feula Asami en retournant brusquement le jeune homme sur le dos.

Il ne se sentait plus l'envie de jouer, ni même de laisser au leader du Baishe une porte de secours par laquelle fuir.

Il ne cèderait rien ce soir.

Même si le chinois suppliait encore et encore.

Il le sentit se troubler et avant que les doutes n'aient raison de son désir il lui imposa de nouveau ses lèvres.

Fei Long essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre l'avantage, mais Asami était trop lourd et surtout, bien décidé à gagner ce petit combat pour qu'il puisse de nouveau retourner si facilement la situation.

La bête semblait s'être réveillé et le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou non.

- Tu t'es mit en robe de chambre, Murmurait l'homme qu'il détestait tant en lapant toute tentative de réponse à même sa bouche, tu savais pourtant pertinemment que je viendrais… Devrais je prendre ça comme une invitation ?

- Comme…Comme si tu avais besoin de ça… Pantela t'il en réponse en plantant ses doigts profondément dans les épaules nues du Yakuza alors qu'il le relevait brutalement pour venir l'asseoir sur ses genou.

Asami l'avait placé volontairement au même niveau que lui. Malgré tout il restait a cheval sur l'homme et sentait son érection presser au dernier endroit ou il aurait voulu la sentir.

Il n'avait jamais connu d'homme et à vrai dire, il trouvait l'idée en elle-même révoltante. Pourtant tout son corps semblait pleurer pour ce contact et cette constatation l'embarrassait et le déconcertait.

Devinant sans peine les pensées de Fei Long, Asami cessa un instant de mordiller sa clavicule droite et gronda, un brin moqueur :

- Tu es trop jeune de vingt ans pour me dominer…

Contrairement à ce qui était devenu une pénible habitude, cette phrase ne le plongea pas dans un enfer de fureur.

Au contraire, il aimait flirter et jouer pendant le sexe et Asami lui tendait des perches de tout premier choix.

- Alors dans vingt ans je pourrais te prendre, siffla t'il avant de mordre franchement le lobe de l'oreille du brun.

- Je serais toujours plus vieux…._une main serpenta le long de son dos_…..plus doué… _glissa entre des fesses_….plus fort…._à l'intérieur de lui_….que toi-même dans vingt ans Fei Long….

Il ne se laissa pas démonter par cette remarque arrogante ni par ce touché qui hélas ne démentait pas l'affirmation. Il se laissa immergé par le plaisir au lieu de s'y noyer et remonta aisément à la surface. Un rire rauque et sensuel s'échappa des lèvres du Yakuza et son érection se précisa alors que ses doigts travaillaient encore et toujours à l'intérieur du chinois.

Asami aimait ce nouveau Fei Long qu'il découvrait à travers la chaleur du sexe.

Sensuel, joueur, agressif mais sans violence… Addictif, tout comme Akihito, mais dans un tout autre genre.

- Tu aimes être grimpé par des vieux croulant Asami ? Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais fait faire le tour des maisons de retraite du coin…

Le sourire du Yakuza s'élargie d'autant plus.

- Le jeune homme aimait jouer ? Ca tombait bien, ils étaient deux dans ce cas.

La réponse que les yeux dorés de Fei Long lui renvoyèrent acheva de briser les dernières brides qu'ils s'étaient tout les deux posés. Il fondit littéralement sur le chinois, toutes réserves abandonnées.

Des baisers qui appelaient d'autre baiser, des sourires et des taquineries qui se rencontraient et se partageaient pour la premier fois, du sexe, plus brûlant et profond que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre jusqu'à présent et peut être une étincelle. Celle qui raviverait la braise qui avait si longtemps dormi sous la cendre.

Mais cette nuit là, aucun des deux hommes n'avaient eut envie de réellement penser à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il n'y avait que cette tension toujours présente et se désir trop longtemps contenu…

Ce soir là, il avait prit le contrôle de leur corps et sans doute était ce une bonne chose.

Fei Long savait d'expérience que quand il prenait le temps de penser, il se perdait dans des méandres de culpabilité et d'amertume. Ensuite venait la colère et la haine, puis la fureur et quand il ouvrait les yeux, il se rendait compte qu'il avait tout détruit autour de lui, sans même l'avoir voulu.

Il avait donc laissé cette émotion si longtemps refouler prendre pour un soir le contrôle de sa vie. Il avait envie de faire confiance.

Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance.

Même s'il avait voulu plus que tout au monde porter le blâme de ce qui lui était arriver sur quelqu'un au fond il avait toujours su qu'Asami n'était pas le coupable.

Ahihito avait cru jusqu'au bout en ce yakusa et lui aussi en avait envie.

- Cette cicatrice, murmura t'il alors que son aîné allait et venait en lui, ses mains tenant fermement les siennes, cette cicatrice prouve que je compte pour toi…

Il n'avait pas répondu bien sur, mais sa main, celle qui jadis avait été blessée pour le protéger c'était enfoui dans ses long cheveux et l'avait ramener plus près de lui si cela était possible. Possessive et protectrice à la fois.

Ce qu'il aimait chez Asami.

Le blanc les avait bientôt enveloppé alors que le rythme de leur va et vient étaient arriver au point critique ou plus aucune autre pensée ne pouvait filtrer au delà des allées et venu de leur hanches.

Fei Long avait presque pu entendre quelque chose craquer à l'intérieur de lui et tout ce qui était autre que plaisir l'avait abandonné.

Il s'était alors accroché vigoureusement à Asami et s'était laisser sombrer avec lui dans les ténèbres.

Quand Fei Long reprit conscience, il était allongé dans son lit, sa tête reposant sur quelque chose de ferme et de chaud.

Les cuisses d'un certain yakuza.

Il roula sur le dos, le corps encore engourdit, et à sa plus grande honte, une douleur sourde loger dans le bas du dos.

Asami lui lança son habituel regard moqueur, son éternelle cigarette au coin des lèvres, mais tout cela n'avait soudainement plus aucune importance.

Parce qu'il n'était pas partit cette fois ci, parce que sa main caressait ses cheveux et parce que lui-même se sentait à présent plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Un soulagement sans fin le parcourait, sûrement parce que tout au fond de lui, il avait vraiment pensé qu'au réveil il se serait de nouveau retrouver seul.

Seul avec sa colère et son amertume pour seule compagne, comme dans cet horrible lit d'hôpital.

Fei Long n'était pas encore sûr de mesurer l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir là, et de toute façon il n'avait pas la force d'y penser.

Comment ne pas s'abandonner, ne serait ce qu'un instant à cette présence protectrice. Il aurait tout le temps de jouer les durs et de remettre son masque à son prochain réveil, en sachant qu'Asami serait encore auprès de lui.

**Fin**


End file.
